Misery Business
by KitsuShel
Summary: When snarky lead singer Bella falls for a sexy bartender, is it a match made in heaven? Or will his girlfriend throw a wrench into the works?  A One Shot Soundtrack Contest entry based on Paramore's song, Misery Business.


**AN**: This was my entry in the One Shot Soundtrack contest. (fanfiction . net / s / 6401273)

It's rated M for language and sexual situations.

* * *

**One Shot Track: ****Misery Business by Paramore**

**Artist: KitsuShel**

******Rated: M**  


**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

I remember the first day met Edward Cullen. It was a balmy June evening at Whitlock's Bar and Grill, a happening little spot in the heart of Seattle. My band, Hayley's Comet, was playing a show there one night and Edward was bartending, along with his brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock. Edward's bronze hair seemed to shine under the bar lights and his smile was breathtaking, slightly crooked with full lips. His dark green eyes were shared by his sister, Alice, who looked eerily similar to him, except for her shoulder-length dark brown hair. Jasper was a couple of inches taller than Edward, maybe 6'5", and he had dirty blonde hair that frequently fell in his bright blue eyes.

We had such a positive response from the crowd that Alice asked us to make regular appearances. After sitting down with my band mates, we agreed to play there every other week, trying to get our music heard. My brother Emmett played bass and his girlfriend, Rose, was on drums, while our friend Mike played keyboards and did back-up vocals. Me? I was the lead singer and had been playing guitar since our dad had taught us when I was six and Em was eight.

Over the next couple of weeks, I flirted harmlessly with Edward, although I knew he had a heinous bitch of a girlfriend named Jane. Over many trips to the mall or a spa, Alice complained all of the time about how much of a skank this Jane was and how she took advantage of her brother. She had absolutely no clue why he had been dating her for the past six months. They met one night at the bar when her friends had left her for some reason or another. I would have ditched her whiny ass, too. Yes, I've had the displeasure of seeing little Miss Jane in action. She came out to the bar a few times, on nights that we had played. Each time, she found a way to make a spectacle of herself. One night, she went so far as to spill her drink down the front of my shirt, right before we went on stage. That freakish little glint in her eye made me realize that she had set me up. She was nothing more than a jealous little girl, scared that I was moving in on her man. She was right to be nervous, because if Edward had ever given me the slightest idea that he was interested, I would've tossed my hat into the ring. But he didn't. He remained nothing more than a friend who occasionally flirted with me, even though I wanted nothing more than to slam him down on the bar top and have my wicked way with him.

After she soaked the front of my pink Beatles Abbey Road t shirt, I turned to Edward, who was glaring at Jane.

"Hey, E," I called over the din of the crowd so that he could hear me.

"Yeah, Bell? Are you okay?" He walked closer to where I was leaning over the bar and smiled somewhat sadly at me.

"It's cool, I won't melt," I laughed, before adding under my breath, "like she probably would."

I swear he must have had super hearing because he let out a loud laugh before biting his lip to stifle the sound. I felt my panties dampen as I watched his teeth sink into that luscious bottom lip.

_No, no, baby. If anyone's biting those lips, it should be me_, I lamented in my head.

Out loud, I asked if I could borrow the plaid button down he was wearing over a white short-sleeved shirt. He nodded and gave me a quizzical look as he unbuttoned it and tossed it at me. I winked and pulled my Abbey Road over my head. His jaw went slack when he caught sight of my black bra, which enhanced the girls very nicely. I threw on his shirt, tying it at my waist-not bothering to close any buttons-and thanked him by climbing up and kissing him on the cheek. The few patrons who had witnessed my show and I tried to hide my blush. As I sauntered past Jane, she shot daggers at me from her eyes. So I blew her a kiss.

From the stage later on, I felt his eyes on me more than once. Each time I looked over, his intense gaze was indeed trained on me, even with his girlfriend sitting in front of him yapping like a Chihuahua. That night started the shift in our friendly bantering. He began touching me lightly on the hand or arm, whenever he was lost in one of our conversations, almost as if he was running on instinct. I forced myself to step back, though. After weeks of flirting, which turned into friendship, I knew that I cared deeply about him, and I didn't want to be the one to cause him any heartache. If he was happy with Jane, then I would suck it up. Even if she was a total twatmuffin.

Two weeks later, he called in saying that he'd miss his shift, not giving any reason. Going on stage that night, I felt completely off. I mean, we still rocked the house, but my mind was definitely elsewhere. I was extremely lucky that I could perform our songs in my sleep.

Another week passed, and there was still no word from Edward. When I stopped by Whitlock's randomly during the next week to check on him, there was a new guy working. He was handsome, with long blond hair, tied back in a braid. His sea blue eyes crinkled in a smile when he leaned over the bar to ask what I'd like to drink.

"Uh, it's a little too early for me, thanks. Are Jazz, Alice or Edward around?"

"Jazz is in the back doing inventory, and I doubt you'll come across that Edward guy anytime soon- I'm his replacement."

My heart started to hammer in my chest. _What the fuck was going on?_ Had Edward quit? Was he hurt? Had he run off to join the circus?

The new dude noticed my panic and reached out to squeeze my hand.

"Hey, girlie, it's okay. Calm down. I can get Jazz for you, if you want?"

I nodded and took some deep breaths to calm myself. True to his word, New Dude went in the back and came out with Jasper a few moments later. I glared at him with accusing eyes, and he had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Hey, Bella. I see you've met James. Jim, this is the superstar of Hayley's Comet, Bella Swan."

James smiled at me and quickly disappeared, leaving Jazz and I alone. Smart man.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"He quit," Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth wide open, but I snapped it shut as soon as I noticed that I was catching flies.

"Wha-What do you mean? He quit? Why? What's going on?" I asked, the ache in my heart increasing. It had to have something to do with Jane. I just knew it.

Jazz shook his head and gave me a sad look. "I don't know. He's not taking our calls. All I have is a voicemail message from three days ago saying that he wasn't coming back."

I swallowed nervously and blinked back the tears I felt sting my eyes. "Not coming back to the bar? Or the city? Throw me a bone here, Jasper," I pleaded.

He shook his head and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, Bell. Allie was going to tell you tomorrow night when she came over to your place for your girl's night. She's torn up that he won't answer her calls."

As much as it felt like my heart was breaking, anger was slowly overtaking it as the dominant emotion in my chest. _How dare he?_ How could hurt not only me- his supposed friend- but his sister as well? My fist banged down on the bar top and my chest heaved with fury.

"Cock sucking, Assward!" I said, a little too loudly. Jasper's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Tell us how you really feel, Bell?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off as I stormed out of the place. My chest was on fire, and I thought I was about to have a heart attack. A million different scenarios ran through my head. Somehow, all of them ended with Edward running off to Vegas to have Elvis marry him and the little troll. Fuck, I was so stupid. I thought if I loved him enough, I would be fine as long as he was happy. _Wrong._ I felt worse than ever. He was the perfect man for me- kind, intelligent and his head was always filled with music, just like mine was. I had no doubt in my mind that I would never come across another Edward Cullen. So why had I let him go without a fight?

To make matters worse, the next day Mike informed the band that his girlfriend, Jessica was offered a spectacular promotion and he was moving with her to L.A. In six days. He played his last gig with us that Friday night and once again, I felt completely abandoned, even though I could totally understand his decision. I would have followed her, too.

...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

On Saturday, I sat in front my blank tv screen, in my pajamas, just staring into space. I didn't even have the motivation to turn the damn thing on. A knock on the door broke me out of my reverie. I stood sluggishly and squinted through the peephole. My jaw dropped to the floor and my heart stuttered before kicking up to a devastating pace. Elation and fury welled up inside of me, both fighting for dominance. I ran my hand through my ratty hair, which hadn't been brushed since yesterday, trying to remove some of the tangles. I swallowed and opened the door. Edward was standing there, looking tired and ragged, yet still completely sexy. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Bell." His smooth, quiet voice washed over me, and it tugged on my heart strings. Unfortunately for him, it also ignited my fury at his disappearance. I clenched my right fist and let it fly, nailing him right in the mouth. A blinding pain erupted in my fingers and shot up to my elbow. I rubbed it swiftly with my left hand and hopped up and down. Why was I hopping up and down? I have no damn clue, it just seemed like the thing to do.

When the pain dulled, I flexed my fingers to make sure they weren't broken. Thankfully they weren't. I looked up at Edward. He was watching me with wide, concerned eyes. His lip was split slightly and a small amount of blood trickled down his chin. I was torn between feeling sad that he was hurt and proud that I had caused it. He reached up and rubbed his jaw, eying me warily, a bruise already forming.

"Well, hello to you, too, Edward," he deadpanned.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, before opening my door wide and nodding for him to come in. I had shit to say and I wasn't giving the neighbors a free show. He brushed past me and my pulse began to race again as I caught the slightest whiff of his sandalwood scent. My traitorous body still responded to his proximity, and it was way annoying. I closed the door and crossed my arms to hide my hardened nipples.

"What do you want, Edward?"

He looked at me, confused. "I came over to talk to one of my best friends. Is that not the case anymore?" he asked sadly.

I sighed and shook my head. "Dude, of course I'm still your friend, but you fucked up by not talking to me or telling me you were up and splitting. I had to find out from your replacement at the bar. You wouldn't return my calls, even when I begged for you to just let me know that you were fucking alive. That hurts, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

His lower lip trembled slightly, and his eyes welled up with unshed tears. He nodded and swallowed, before heading for the door. My jaw just about dropped, but I managed to grab him by the arm before he could leave. He looked down at me in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're going to walk out?" Even I could hear that my voice laced with panic. "No explanation? No promises that you won't do it again? You're just going to leave me again?"

I hated showing him this weakness, but tears streamed helplessly down my face.

"Bella," he whispered brokenly before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

I clung to him and sobbed, still angry, yet also relieved that he was safe.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over. "I'm so fucking sorry."

After a few moments, he pulled back and reached out to cup my face.

"I swear, if you give me another chance I will never, never walk away like that again. I was confused and scared. I didn't know what else to do besides cut all ties. I figured that you'd move on and forget all about my dumb ass."

"You are such an idiot, Edward. What the hell would make you just want to up and disappear off the face of the Earth?"

He smiled shyly and looked at his feet, before meeting my eyes. "I realized I was in love with you, so I broke up with Jane."

Dude said what? I resisted the urge to stick my finger in my ear to make sure I was hearing him correctly. He stepped back into my living room and walked over to gaze out of the window.

"Look," he continued, "I understand that you probably don't feel the same, but I had to make you understand why I left. I didn't mean to be gone so long; I just wanted to get my head straight. I didn't want to be that douche who breaks up with one girl just to put the moves on another. That's not who I am. As for not returning your calls, I was mugged the first week I was in New York and my phone was stolen. I was being emo and didn't bother to replace it."

I heard everything he was saying to me, but nothing registered beyond his declaration of love. I walked slowly over to him, and he watched my movements warily, more than likely expecting another assault. He wasn't that far off the mark, I was just planning to attack him with my lips.

"You love me?" I asked incredulously. He nodded hesitantly, and I threw myself into his arms. He caught me with a laugh, which I promptly stifled with my mouth. He pulled back and winced because of his sore lip.

"Oops, sorry."

He grinned. "Don't be. Just be gentle, I'm fragile." He winked, and I smacked him in the shoulder. Hard.

The next week was spent getting to know each other more intimately- after I forced him to deal with Alice's wrath, of course. I wasn't letting him get out of that one; she was pissed and had every right to be. Somehow though, they patched things up quickly, and then it was just the two of us holed up in my apartment, hiding from the world. It was sweet and uncomplicated, except for the moments when I wanted to strangle him for refusing to go past third base. He wanted to do things "right", and I was getting frustrated at being turned down. I understood where he was coming from considering how fucked up things had been over the past month or so, but my body still ached for him.

It didn't matter how nimble and talented the man's fingers and mouth were, I wanted to be connected completely, to be devoured by him. To be frank, I wanted to fuck him into next week. I was dealing with the female equivalent of blue balls. My physical frustrations, coupled with Emmett's nagging about finding a new band member to replace Mike, came to a head later that next weekend. I hung up on my brother and threw my phone across the room, narrowly missing Edward's head.

His wide, frightened eyes whipped towards me. "What did I do now?"

Rolling my eyes, I plopped down on the couch nest to him and rubbed my temples.

"Fucking Em is getting on my nerves about finding someone to take over for Mike. I just don't want to deal with this shit right now."

Edward sat back and looked contemplatively for a moment.

"You know," he responded, "I can play the piano, and I'm currently out of a job. Think Emmett would want give me a try?"

Huh? How had I never known that this perfect man was even more perfect, if that were even possible?

"Are you serious? You can play keyboard?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I've been playing for years. My mom made both Alice and me learn a musical instrument. I picked piano. Alice chose the flute."

I jumped up and ran over to find wherever the hell my phone had landed. Snatching it up along with my jacket, I pulled Edward off of the couch and towards the door.

"Uh, Bell? Where are we going?" he asked in amusement.

"We're going to visit my brother."

He pulled my back against his chest and ghosted his lips up my neck. "Can it wait? I can think of better things to do at the moment."

"Edward," I whined. "Don't do this to me now. I'm horny and I'm frustrated."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered against my ear. "Soon, baby. Please let me do this my way. I need to feel like you trust me again."

I turned swiftly around look up into his sad eyes. "Edward, I do trust you. And I understand why you want to wait. It doesn't make me any less eager to feel myself wrapped around your cock." I whispered the last part, and he groaned, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Dammit, Bella. You can't say shit like that," he said between clenched teeth.

"Sorry," I laughed lightly.

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny, Ms. Swan."

He gripped my hips tightly and ground his erection into my ass, before reaching around and unbuttoning my jeans and slipping his hand inside.

One orgasm for me and a blowjob for him later, we were on the road to Emmett's.

...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

Emmett was hesitant at first, but after hearing Edward play, he was sold. We spent hours practicing every day for a week. We all showed up at Whitlock's an hour earlier than normal to let Edward get accustomed to the stage. It was our best performance, ever, and the crowd was amazing. At our next show, two weeks later, the place was packed to standing-room only. Three days after that, we received a call from a label saying that they wanted to sign us. We had finally gotten our big break. Before long, were in the studio to record our first album.

Tonight was our final show at Whitlock's; we would be heading out on our first tour tomorrow as one of the opening acts for a fairly well-known band. This was our celebratory night and everything was going great until a few minutes before show time. Alice and I had been talking about something completely random, but her smile fell quickly when she noticed something across the room.

"What is it?" I turned my head and looked around, immediately noticing Jane stalking over to us. "Great, just what I need right now."

Alice patted me on the arm and winked. "Do you want me to throw her out? I know the owner."

I chuckled and shook my head. "She's got it out for me, but I'll wear the biggest smile when everything is said and done with. Let her do her worse."

"Well, well, well," a shrill voice trilled.

I turned around to meet Jane's irate gaze.

"If it isn't the home-wrecker herself," she sneered.

My eyes widened and my fingers clenched in my palm, making a fist. My knuckles were still sore from decking Edward a couple of weeks ago, and I knew there was no way I'd be able to play tonight if I knocked Jane on her ass right now.

"Home-wrecker, you say? All I see is the woman who makes my brother incredibly happy," Alice commented by my side.

Jane sneered at Alice and flipped her hair in dismissal. Then she turned to me.

"I know you have Edward's attention right now, but it won't last. I'm here tonight to give him a second chance. I know he was just confused and thought that he had "feelings" for you, but I'm sure by now he's realized how wrong he was."

_Dear Lord, this twit just used air quotes at me. Please give me the strength to not pop her one_, I silently prayed.

I stood toe-to-toe with the petite blonde and smiled menacingly down at her. "Second chances, they don't ever matter; people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change."

Jane's hazel eyes flashed angrily. "This is none of your business, Isabella," she spat out. "This is between Edward and me."

I shook my head slowly, wondering what rock she had crawled out from under.

"When are you going to realize that he doesn't want you? There's a million other girls who do it just like you; looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. He'll never want you back. I'll be the one to watch his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you."

Jane blinked stupidly at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Smirking, I adjusted my guitar strap and brushed past her. "You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?"

She grabbed my arm and jerked me towards her. "I wouldn't start bragging, if I were you. This is far from over."

"It was never my intention to brag, but God, does it feel so good. Cause I've got him where I want him right now," I replied as I pulled away and made my way to where the rest of the band, my family, was waiting for our cue. Our lives were ahead of us, and Jane was in the past.

After an awesome show, we were in the back packing up our stuff when Jane weaseled her way into the room.

"Eddie!" she squealed as she rushed into his arms. Edward's eyes widened, and he stood there frozen for a moment before pushing her away gently.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She batted her eyes and tried to look seductive. "I just wanted you to know that I've forgiven you for letting me go, and that I'd be happy to take you back."

Edward turned to look at me incredulously. "Are we on Punk'd?"

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh, but a giggle escaped. Jane turned her hateful gaze on me and pointed.

"You! This is your fault, you little bitch." She rushed at me, but I sidestepped her easily, letting her trip over a chair and fall on her ass.

"Oops," I whispered as I turned towards my friends and shrugged. She pounded her fists on the floor like a small child throwing a tantrum. I swung my guitar over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Edward. "You used to date a toddler? That's kind of creepy, dude."

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled, before grabbing his bag and escorting me out to my car. He kissed me sweetly and threw his bag into my backseat.

"I've got some things to sit down and discuss with Alice before we leave tomorrow. I'll be over when I'm done, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, knowing that Alice needed this time with her brother.

"Okay, don't be too long. We have an early flight, remember?"

He chuckled and shut my door after I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yes, love. I'll be home soon."

My heart swelled when he used the term home in regards to my apartment. It wasn't so much the building that felt like home to me anymore, it was Edward. Wherever he was, that was home to me now. After getting home and crashing on the couch, I was awoken from my nap a little while later by the sound of Edward coming in the door. My head lolled in his direction and I smiled. He grinned and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. It grew passionate, and his hand started to caress my covered breasts.

My heart started to hammer and my breathing sped up. "Stop," I hissed. "Don't start something that you can't finish."

"Can't finish?" he purred as he teased the hem of my shirt. "Let me show you how I finish."

His lips attacked mine greedily, sucking and nipping with his teeth. My hands wound into his hair and tugged gently, causing him to groan into my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "You're so damn sexy. I can't keep my hands off you."

"Then don't," I retorted cheekily, stepping away from him and pulling my shirt off and tossing it on the floor. "I can't stand it anymore, Edward. Take me. Fuck me now, baby; make me yours."

Something flashed in his eyes, and before I realized what had happened, I was lying on my back in the middle of the bed. All of our clothes ended up strewn about the apartment, his body was lean and muscled, arms trembling as he held his weight off of me. His mouth latched onto my left breast, sucking roughly at my nipple, and I gasped as it sent a chill down my back and straight between my legs. I hooked my feet around his ass, trying to pull him closer in order to find the friction I desperately needed. As his mouth switched to my other breast, he smirked at me, and I felt one of his hands slowly trail down my side and across my stomach. I hissed in anticipation and excitement. His fingers teasingly slid right past where I wanted them. Instead, he stroked my folds and slid two fingers easily inside of me.

"Shit, you're so wet, baby. Is this all for me?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Not being one to hold my snarkiness back, even in the face of finally getting laid by this man, I just had to run my mouth.

"No dumbass, it's for Mr. Brown, the seventy year old who lives next door. He really gets me all hot and bothered, you're just reaping the benefits. You should really go thank him when we're finished."

With his fingers still inside of me, he looked down at me with shock and amusement.

"Apparently I'm not doing enough to keep your mind off of him then," he chuckled before moving his fingers swiftly in and out as he pressed his thumb against my clit.

The pleasure was too intense, and my orgasm crashed over me unexpectedly. He removed his fingers as my legs fell apart, and he smirked conceitedly as I laid there panting. I shifted and reached down to take his hard shaft in my hand and squeezed tight enough to almost hurt him. The smirk fell from his face, to be replaced by a slack-jawed look of pleasure. I pumped him a few times before he removed my hand and held them both above my head as he kissed me blind.

He released me a few moments later to reach down and pull a condom out of his wallet. He rolled it on swiftly and teased his cock at my entrance, spreading my wetness around with the tip. He looked into my eyes, as if asking permission and I rolled my eyes in return, wrapping my legs around his waist again, pulling him to me.

"Please, Edward. I need you," I growled. I felt him shift and push, filling me completely. His eyes drifted closed and he groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside of me.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good."

As he started to thrust, softly and shallow at first, I felt my belly begin to tighten again. His movements became faster, harder. I couldn't stop the moan that vibrated up through my chest.

_Fucking hell, he's incredible... _

He brought his lips to mine once again and kissed me wildly. Need spread throughout me, and I was soon meeting him thrust for thrust, trying desperately to reach the peak that was eluding me.

"Please, please, please," I begged in gasps, not even sure what I was pleading for, but he understood. He was a quick study. The past few weeks spent in sex play had revealed my body's secrets. My orgasm ripped through me the instant his fingers brushed my clit.

"Fuck! Edward!" I cried out as my body arched against his. He continued to pound into me as I rode it out.

"Bella, baby. Fuck, oh, fuck!" He ground out, stilling deep within me before collapsing on top of me, panting.

After a few minutes of collecting our breaths, his weight started to become uncomfortable.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, baby," he mumbled.

"Do you think that you could get off of me, now that you've gotten off?" I uttered cheekily.

He immediately shifted his body so that he was lying next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You know, you should really run over to thank Mr. Brown before we fall asleep."

"Do me a favor, Bella?"

"Anything."

"Never lose that smart mouth of yours. I adore it."

I snorted in an unlady-like manner and giggled.

"Trust me, I don't think you ever have to worry about that."

...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got what I wanted now_  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._


End file.
